


Cha Cha DiGregorio

by laisserais



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisserais/pseuds/laisserais
Summary: Import from LJ originally posted 7/19/2010





	Cha Cha DiGregorio

**Author's Note:**

> Import from LJ originally posted 7/19/2010

A while ago I did a drabble call. This is not a drabble, but it does answer the prompt from [](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/)**thatotherperv**. Her prompt’s at the end.  
[](http://lovely-lady-j.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovely_lady_j**](http://lovely-lady-j.livejournal.com/) did a kickass job beta reading this and is a nice person and let me steal her ideas.

Title: Cha Cha DiGregorio  
Fandom: CW RPS AU  
Pairing: JDM/Rosenbaum  
Words: 184  
Rating: R

  


* * *

  


**Cha Cha DiGregorio**

 

Jeff’s hand lands another smack on his ass and Mike asks, “What’d I say?”

“You said I danced like a woman.”

“No I didn’t, I said you were the best dancer at St. Bernadette’s.” Another smack, and Mike grins into the bedspread. “With the worst reputation.” He wiggles in Jeff’s lap.

“Oughta do this to your bare backside next.”

Mike can’t help but agree. He can feel Jeff’s cock, hard underneath him, and he’s got to bite back a groan; they’re not quite there yet.

“Well, even if you do dance like a woman, you’re still the one that I want.”

The expected smack doesn’t come, and after a pause, he dares, “Oo-oo-oo, honey.”

“That’s it,” Jeff says, and dumps him unceremoniously onto the bed. Mike’s torn between wanting to crack up and wanting to get on his knees. Jeff comes back and drops a ball-gag and the paddle next to him. “Strip,” he says, and now Mike gets to groan.

“Yes, sir.” he says, and obeys. Jeff’s holding back a smirk and Mike goes for it: “Do I get to ride greased lightning?”

[prompt: JDM/Rosenbaum; ballgag]  



End file.
